


Perfect

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: First Time, M/M, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write a fic with a "nervous horny (gay) virgin Will" with a side order of Sonny being nervous about making it perfect.  This isn't quite in line with canon but it's close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishyz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/gifts).



There was a slight _thunk_ as the chair was reclined and Will couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. Sonny laughed right along with him as he was pulled over to the passenger side.

"I've not... done this in years..." Sonny muttered between kisses. "Feel like a teenager again."

"Really?" Will asked, breaking the kiss and tilting his head a little.

"You never made out in the car at the end of a date?"

"Never really had that kind of date," Will said.

"Really?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't, I... I just never thought about it I guess."

"I guess you need to," Will said, "it's not like people around here don't know what my dating history is."

"It doesn't matter, not to me," Sonny whispered, his fingers threading gently through Will's hair before he leaned down for another kiss.

For a moment they kissed like that was their aim but soon enough Will's hand gripped the back of Sonny's neck, pulling him in harder while his free hand gripped at the hem of his shirt, lifting it as he bunched it.

Sonny responded favourably, shifting just enough so that he was pressing down former over Will's chest and thigh. More than once a subtle shift in Sonny's leg brushed up against Will's hIp and he found his body responding to it in ways that he'd only ever dreamed of until this moment.

"We should... Will... We should..." Sonny almost panted.

"Yes..." he managed to breathe.

And then Sonny was gone, rolling away from him and back to his side of the car. "Not had to cool off since I was a teenager either," he laughed, adjusting his shirt as best he could.

Will bit off a whine; this was not where he thought it was going. "We don't—"

"Yes, we do," Sonny said. "You need to go and finish your paper and I need to get some sleep. I'm on the early shift tomorrow."

"Sonny—"

"Go, work. Finish your paper. Come by in the morning and we can do breakfast?"

Unable to protest Will just nodded, leaned over and placed a near-chaste kiss by the side of Sonny's mouth, then got out of the car. As he watched Sonny pull away he sighed; he did have that stupid paper due in a few days so he'd best get on with it. After a shower.

~~

No homework. (It was all done and in early.) No early shift. (He'd checked and double checked and triple checked that Chad was opening the coffee house the next morning.) They'd gone back to Sonny's on pretence of watching a movie but they'd barely made it past the introduction of the characters before they'd started making out. Now Will was flat on his back, Sonny was on top of him with his shirt being pushed up.

The feel of actual skin under Will's fingertips seemed electric and he arched up for more, to want and feel and touch with so much desire that it was ringing in his ears—

\--only that wasn't just in his ears, that was Sonny's cell phone.

"Don't," he muttered as he felt Sonny pull away from him. "Sonny, please—"

"I'll get rid of them," Sonny said, sealing his promise with a kiss, "otherwise they could just keep calling."

"Fine," Will sighed as the weight was unwelcomingly lifted from his body. He held his breath and waited, letting it out when he realised that whoever was on the other end of that call it was important and Sonny wasn't coming back any time soon.

~~

After kissing Sonny goodnight and closing the door behind him, Will put his head on it and screamed through a closed mouth.

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks, only without the, y'know, actual fucking. And it's not like he'd not been sending out signals. He'd done pretty much everything except grab Sonny and declare loudly that he'd really like to start sleeping with his boyfriend now please so can we get more than just a little naked and it'd be super awesome if for once you were present when I came.

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into either. He'd done some research on the matter, discovered things that he didn't even know he'd have to be aware of but as a gay man who planned to be (very) sexually active it was important that he knew them.

So, manning up to go and buy supplies (two towns over because he was not desperate enough for him to run into anyone that he may know, let alone be related to) surely meant that he wasn't just acting on some whim?

Will Horton planned. He thought things through. He booked a hotel room for him and Gabi and—maybe that was the way to go? A room somewhere? But knowing his luck Sonny would get called into work or there would be some friend going through the most tragic of breakups or a meteor would hit the Town Square and Will Horton would die a baby gay virgin.

And maybe that was the problem.

He thought he'd been sending out the signals to Sonny, but what if he wasn't? What if he was getting that all wrong? It wasn't as if he was some kind of sexpert either; once with Gabi in a hotel room hardly made him a Casanova, and that was a less than stellar event and oh god what if that had nothing to do with the fact that he was gay? What if he just sucked at sex? And Sonny Kiriakis, pretty much born knowing he was gay, was stuck with the clueless virgin.

At least he could drive.

~~

"Don't tell me, it's all over already."

Will looked up from the really bad coffee he was nursing to see T dumping his books on the table before sitting next to him. "What?"

"You and Sonny? Over already? Damn, I had ten bucks you'd make it to the end of the month at least."

"We are not over, thank you very much," Will said.

"Good. Hold out a few more weeks and I'll buy you a drink. A proper one."

"No thanks."

"So if you're not newly single – again – then what has got you in such a mood?"

"It's nothing."

"Sure. Nothing makes you drink the swill they serve here when you can drink what is easily the best coffee in Salem, for free I bet, at your... you know."

"Boyfriend's place? You can say the word, you know," Will grinned, but it felt wrong on his face so it fell away quickly.

"It just sounds weird, that's all. But I'm getting there."

"I know," Will said, "and that means a lot. Thank you."

"Yeah, well... Sometimes you think you know how things are and then they're not and it takes a while to get your head around it. Once you've got it out of your ass that is." There was a second when it looked like he was going to say something else, but then he stopped.

Knowing his friend as well as he did, Will could guess at the comment unsaid. "As opposed to something else being in there?"

" _Dude_ ," T hissed. "Look, I know I was a dick about things but there's no need for you to be one and I swear to god if you make a comment about dicks then I will hurt you."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"Good. Because just... I have limits, OK? Gay or straight, your... private life is your business. You do what you want to do and I know nothing about it, OK?"

"OK," Will laughed.

"Right. Fine. Thanks. I mean... you get I'm not being weird about the fact it's two guys, right? I mean... well it is a little weird. To me. But that's my issue, not yours, and I'm manning up and dealing with that and I'll get there just like you have. And I'm cool not knowing any of the details. Ever. At all. Promise me?"

Will, momentarily distracted, only realised T had stopped talking when he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. "What? Oh. Yeah, whatever you want. Look, I need to go. Thanks for the chat."

"You're welcome?" T said in confusion as Will took off.

~~

"I want to have sex. With you."

Sonny took and held a breath before finally saying, "Hi?"

"I thought I'd been giving out these signals and maybe I was or maybe I was getting it wrong and so I thought I would just say it. Man up and say it. Out loud. I want to have sex. With—"

"Me, yeah I got that bit. So did my neighbours I think," Sonny laughed.

Will seemed to realise for the first time that he'd announced that as soon as Sonny had opened the door to him and now, standing in the hallway, he felt his nerve and resolve fizzle away.

"Come in," Sonny said gently, holding out a hand to Will.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just... I didn't want to give myself the chance to chicken out."

"And why would you?"

"Because it seems like every time we're getting close to..." he gestured in the direction of the bed behind Sonny, "...something gets in the way. And I wanted you to know where I was. In terms of us. And I've thought about it and this is something that I want. With you. If you do."

"Will—"

"I know I don't have the experience," he continued, barely pausing for breath, "but when I started thinking about it I did look it up. Theory isn't the same, I know, but at least I have an idea of what I'm doing, what we'd be doing. And I know what I want to try, what I want to work up to. Plus I've been... trying a few things out."

"Like... what?" Sonny said, his mouth going suddenly dry.

"Like... when I'm in the shower? I... touch myself. There. And when I imagine it's you, Sonny, god it's so hot that I can't help but come and then I think about your hand in other places and your mouth in other places—"

And then Sonny's mouth was on Will's, stopping the flow of words and ideas that were spilling out between them.

"For the record?" Sonny whispered. "I want to have sex with you too."

"Then why have you always—"

"Because I didn't want our first time to be some fumble in the car, or some quick thing in the middle of the day before you went off to class. And I knew you were nervous about this which was making _me_ nervous about this so I wanted to make it something special for you and then—"

This time it was Will kissing the words away. "I don't have classes tomorrow," he said.

"And I'm not working."

"For the record?" Will then said. "This is special."

"But—"

"Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who needs dinner and candles and soft music?"

"No. But you deserve it."

Will's heart fluttered at that and he smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe," Sonny grinned. "So..."

"One thing," Will said quickly. "I don't want... I mean... I do want _this_ , but I don't know..."

"It's OK," Sonny soothed as Will trailed off in a combination of nerves and fear. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Anything."

"You say that now..."

"I'll say it always."

"I know I said that I thought about you when I... but it always felt like enough, you know? And I don't know how I feel about you... being... well... _in_... me?" He ended nervously on a question, his gaze dropping down.

"Hey," Sonny whispered, lifting Will's chin so he could look at him properly. "There's no rule book on this, what we have to do tonight, tomorrow, or ever. OK? I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable, that's pretty much the exact opposite of the idea. And it doesn't have to be me."

"I, but... I just assumed that..."

"That what?" Sonny asked, his eyebrows raising in teasing and reassurance. "Personally I don't mind either way, we can find what works for you."

"This is pretty much the least sexy conversation I've ever had," Will sighed. "Not much of a turn on."

"We can fix that," Sonny said, grinning as he leaned in for the kiss.

~~

Sonny had said he wanted it to be perfect.

It started with Will almost breaking his neck as he shucked his pants, getting one foot caught in the hem and stumbling forward as such a speed that only Sonny's quick reflexes saved him. It carried on with awkward breaks in the kissing as they figured out how to rid themselves of shirts and underwear without a) being apart for too long, and b) without Will falling to pieces at his first sight of an erection that he wasn't attached to.

(Sonny's joke about attaching Will to it seemed to diffuse the situation.)

All this was followed by Will's first blow job, during which he almost passed out due to him forgetting to breathe. Once Sonny had coaxed him back to a flushed colour that came from arousal rather than asphyxiation, they decided to leave oral sex until another time.

Unsure of how much to use, and mindful of sites that has said you couldn't have too much, Will had coated his fingers with lube and then found out the internet had lied to him. Too much was when it looked like you'd dipped your hand into jello, which also had the side effect of being the least sexy image it was possible to conjure. Also Sonny's stuff seemed to be really good quality because no matter how much he tried he couldn't wipe enough off his hands to get the condom packet open. He'd torn one and rendered a second completely useless (also ensuring he'd never eat jello again) before Sonny took charge and rolled one onto him.

After that it was the realisation that it was never as easy as it seems in the porn videos. There's no instinctual moving into position, and it doesn't just "slide right in". It took some shifting and shuffling and then Sonny got cramp in his leg and hopped off the bed to walk it off and when he finally came back something tickled Will's nose and so he had the most violent sneezing fit that had Sonny offering to find some Claritin.

But they got there in the end. Sonny in Will's lap, arms curled around his neck while he set the pace, allowing Will to just sit back and watch.

It didn't last as long as it did in the porn videos either, and there was very little information about the mess that it would make and how quickly Will would go from _basking in afterglow_ to _oh god I need a shower now_.

But it was still perfect.


End file.
